Deadly Secrets
by Mr.Sim
Summary: This story follows Hektor Komnenos, Katherine's best friend from when Klaus wanted to sacrifice her. First he escaped the sacking of Constantinople with some very important cargo, then he befriends Katherine and she abandons him, then he steals the hearts of two famous Boleyn sisters, and at last he catches Katherine in modern times. AU. Katherine/OC/two kinda OC sisters.
1. Chapter 1

This story follows Hektor Komnenos, Katherine's best friend from when Klaus wanted to sacrifice her. First he escaped the sacking of Constantinople with some very important cargo, then he befriends Katherine and she abandons him, then he steals the hearts of two famous Boleyn sisters, and at last he catches Katherine in modern times. AU. Katherine/OC/two kinda OC sisters.

Disclaimer:I don't own the Vampire Diaries, except Hektor and Alexander Komnenos, and John Amarantos.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The old family secret**

Head spinning, people screaming, chaos everywhere…Hektor had no idea what was happening. As he slowly came to his senses, he got up off the floor and went to his bedroom window. He saw the most terrifying thing anyone could wake up to. His precious Constantinople was under siege. He knew Byzantium was doomed to fall at the hands of the Ottomans, but he did not expect the day to come so soon.

He stood there in shock for a few seconds more until he heard a knock on his door.

"Hektor, its John! Are you in there? Open the door!" came the voice of John Amarantos, the family friend.

"John!" he said as he opened the door. "Where are my parents? Where is my brother?"

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here now! Hurry up!"

"Wait, let's go get some weapons just in case we need them!" he said as he headed to his father's personal weapons cache.

He eyed his grandfather's dagger, bastard sword and a short sword. He sheathed the dagger and short sword and gave the bastard sword to John.

His mind was going a mile a minute as he and John exited his house and ran into the streets of Constantinople.

John eyed him as he asked, "You do know how to use a sword properly, right Hektor?"

"Of course I do, John. My brother Alexander and I have been training with Koufrei for nearly two years."

"The blacksmith! You two have been training with a blacksmith? Let me guess, he has a secret training room in his smithy where he trains children?" John asked the rhetorical question angrily. Little did he know Koufrei actually did have a secret training room, but he did not train children, he trained soldiers. Why he hated Koufrei in the first place, by the way, was beyond Hektor's understanding.

"First of all he isn't only a blacksmith. He told Alexander and I that he learned some interesting sword techniques in a great Empire far east. His great-great-great-grandfather learned of the nation during his time as a Roman scout."

"Was he accompanying a merchant on the Silk Road? I can't think of any other reason for a Roman scout to go that far to the east."

Sometimes John's quick thinking astounded him, "Well actually he-"he started, but noticed an Ottoman closing in on them. John took the liberty to astound Hektor once more as he killed the Ottoman with ease.

"Let's discuss this after we get to safety. Hektor look! Is that the Emperor?"

It seemed as everyone wanted to amaze Hektor in one way or another. He could not believe that the Emperor himself would put his own life on the line to protect his people. No matter how talented with a sword the Emperor was he needed to be protected. As he and John ran toward the Emperor he wondered where his guards might be. Five more Ottomans neared the Emperor, but they were no match for him. It was clear that the Emperor had some secrets. Hektor studied the Emperor's moves. It seemed as his fighting-style was a combination of Roman Legion and the Oriental fighting-style Koufrei had taught him. He moved along the battlefield with such grace that it looked almost like they were in a play.

As soon as they were in hearing distance of the Emperor, Hektor stated," Your majesty were here to protect you! Head to safety!"

"Sorry men, but I will not cower in fear as these barbarians slaughter my people and burn my city. Fight along…quick get down!"

John managed to duck, but Hektor stood in shock as the throwing knife that had come from the Emperor himself whizzed by his left ear and embedded itself into an Ottoman's forehead.

"Boy didn't I tell you to get down? I could have killed you!" the Emperor asked angrily.

"Pardon me your majesty, it's just that I'm in shock of all that is happening." Hektor responded in an almost apologetic voice.

"It's fine, just listen to me next time. What are your names?" he asked.

"My name is Hektor Komnenos, son of Lazarus Komnenos your majesty. This is my father's longtime friend John Amarantos."

"Well Hektor Komnenos, it seems that I am not too late after all. Come follow me, it seems that Fate has something in store for you after all." He told Hektor as the three men headed towards the cathedral.

"Your Majesty?" He asked. What did the emperor mean by that? Did he think that Hektor wanted to retake the throne and restore the rule of the Komnenos clan? He learned from his father that their family used to be the ruling family in the Eastern Roman Empire (Byzantine Empire) in the years 1081AD to 1185AD. Ruling an empire was one of the last things he wanted to do.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions young man, but as of right now let's just get inside the cathedral."

Hektor and John squabbled over what on earth the Emperor could be talking about, as they walked into a secret passage below the priest's altar. They walked along a big corridor under the cathedral, and banners with red crosses hung on opposite sides of the walls. The banners reminded Hektor of the type of cross the Templar Knights used and wore during the Crusades. Was the Emperor secretly a part of the Templars? What did he mean by 'Fate has something in store' for him? His questions and suspicions grew as they got to the end of the corridor and walked into another secret room hidden by a gigantic marble slab. The room was big, and there were armor pieces hanging from the walls on every side. There was chain mail, full-body heavy armor, light armor, long swords, scimitars, bastard swords, short swords, claymores, many daggers, and shields all with the same Red Cross. The thing that caught his eye, however, was a short sword that looked very much like his grandfather's sword.

"Your Majesty, why did you bring John and I to a secret room filled with Templar things?" Hektor asked .

"Well Hektor, your family along with John's, has always been a part of the Templars. Not officially part of us, but your two families are the most important non-Templar families we have been allied with. We have been allied with your families ever since the Komnenos' rise to power. Your family in particular, Hektor, gave the Templars the recipe for Greek-fire in return for partnership, friendship, and brotherhood, and protection. He gave us the recipe when we needed it the most, and we have been eternally grateful."

"Do you plan on executing us your majesty, now that Constantinople has fallen then?" Hektor interrupted.

"Hektor weren't you listening?" John said, "We are important, why on earth would they do such a thing?"

"I'm sorry if I made it sound that way Hektor, but your friend John is right. Why would we do that? No. We are here for quite the contrary really. Seeing as how the Ottomans will destroy this cathedral and build a Mosque in its place. We can't risk some weapons we have stored here. Along the weapons…"the Emperor explained as he grabbed a piece of parchment paper, "I'm giving you the recipe for Greek-fire you family gave us so long ago. That is the only one in the world we have found. We dared not make a replica over fear that the enemy would get their hands on it."

"Sire, so you are giving said weapons and the Greek-fire to Hektor and I to safeguard it. Am I right?"

"Yes indeed John. Speaking of the weapons, here we have John's family's short sword, this long sword, this saber, and my crusader sword."

"Is there any significance behind these swords your Majesty? What are their names?" asked John.

"Now, as I said before I know you two have a lot of questions, but I'm afraid that's all the time we have for chatter. That's why I've written it in this parchment. Here it explains everything I wish I had the time to tell both of you." The Emperor explained.

"But Sire if we have your sword, then what will you use?"

"Look around you. Young Hektor, what do we Byzantines always say?"

"There is always one more way to kill the enemy." He responded.

"Yes. Now with that, let's get out of here before the Ottomans discover this place."

With that, the three ran out of the secret room. They made sure to seal the rooms securely, however, as they did not want the Ottomans to get hold of that hall filled with secrets. When they exited the Cathedral, the Emperor and the two men went their separate ways. The two pondered on which door would hold the least amount of Ottomans. After some quick thinking they headed towards the west gate. John said that it was obvious that the Ottomans would first be coming through the waterway that split the city in two. Next they would take the smaller eastern side. Last the western side the river, where the Cathedral with the mysterious hall was located. As the two ran towards the western gate, Hektor's mind still went back to the first question he asked John today. Where were his parents and Alexander? Even after all that confusing information they received from the Emperor about the Crusader knights and whatnot, he just wanted to see his family one more time. Little did he know, his prayers had been answered.

As they came around the corner of a building John and Hektor stopped dead in their tracks. Hektor's parent were lying face down in a pool of blood. His thoughts were interrupted as John pointed out Alexander running their way from the five ottomans coming towards them. They gave Alexander the saber and the crusader sword. After swiftly killing the Ottomans and the three rejoicing that they weren't dead, they continued towards the western gate.

Just as John suspected, the road beyond the western gate showed no signs of Ottomans. As they neared the top of the hill, however, they came across a hooded man.

"So, the Komnenos clan still endures I see. We thought we had killed your lot. No matter, now you die." The hooded figure said.

* * *

Can any of you guess where I am going with this story? Where was Alexander and his parents? Will the three escape? Stay tuned boys and girls. Review and share your thoughts please.


	2. Chapter 2

This story follows Hektor Komnenos, Katherine's best friend from when Klaus wanted to sacrifice her. First he escaped the sacking of Constantinople with some very important cargo, then he befriends Katherine and she abandons him, then he steals the hearts of two famous Boleyn sisters, and at last he catches Katherine in modern times. AU. Katherine/OC/two kinda OC sisters.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Vampire Diaries, except Hektor and Alexander Komnenos, and John Amarantos. I also do not own the Assassin's Creed characters, any reference to them or anything that has to do with them.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Where loyalties lie**

"So, the Komnenos clan still endures I see. We thought we had killed your lot. No matter, now you die." The hooded figure said.

The three had no time for questions as they fought the man. He moved like no other ottoman they had encountered. The man had done some serious damage to them, a slice in John's left leg, three cuts to Hektor's back and several all over Alexander. Somehow, they caught him off-guard and John pressed into the man's back with his sword. They slowly got closer to the man, fearing that he would somehow come back to life and kill them.

"He really is dead then?" asked Hektor.

Alexander smacked the man in the face with his sword and said, "Yes brother, he really is dead, and to answer your unasked question I smacked him because that's what he deserves for trying to kill us."

"Don't worry Alex, I want to do the same thing, but let's try to search for anything that might tell us who he was or what did he want."

"Not to mention how he knew you two were Komnenos." mentioned John.

"Wait…John, Hektor do you hear that?"

"Ottomans. We have better get off the road if we want to remain alive." said John.

As they were running towards the woods, for the first time in his life, Hektor was scared of his future. He wasn't scared because he might die in the woods from an animal attack, but because he didn't know what the future held for him, his brother and John. He always thought that he, along with his brother, would live and die in Constantinople. Instead he was homeless, had no money, saw his dead parents in a pool of their own blood, and now he was forced into a mysterious world of Templar Knights. How did his life get turned upside down in one day?

"John, where are we going to do?" Hektor asked John suddenly.

"For the time being, we are going back to our homeland, Greece."

"But John," Alexander began," The Ottomans control Greece, we might not want to go there."

"So where do we go from here then?"

"What about Spain? Surely the Ottomans will not find us there." asked Hektor.

"Spain…Agreed, on to Spain."

The first day and night was the most difficult for them, as they were still injured from the fight with the hooded man. The next morning Hektor went to hunt for food. Alexander and John stayed to guard the swords given to them by their Emperor. As Hektor came back with food from his hunt, he noticed Alexander and John looking at a piece of clothing that looked eerily familiar.

"Alexander, John, where did you get that?"

"I ripped it off the man before we ran." responded Alexander.

Upon further inspection he noticed that the clothing his brother ripped off had a marking he saw on the parchment the Emperor had given him.

"Hold on, I've seen that before. That symbol is on the parchment that the Emperor gave John and I."

"When did you look at it? We have barely had any free time?"

"Wait, what are you two talking about? Hektor, what are you and John talking about?" asked Alexander.

"Well you see…I woke up, John knocked on my door to get out of my burning house, we saw the Emperor fighting Ottomans, he then took us to the Cathedral, we entered a secret room in the Cathedral and that is where he gave us these swords"

"Anything else I should know dear brother?" Alexander asked in a rhetorical way. It wasn't his fault neither he nor John had told him nothing, they have been running for their lives. He had an odd feeling about reading what was on the parchment to Alexander. He knew he could trust him, after all they were brothers. On the contrary they have never been as close as they should have been. The only times they would see each other was during training, whenever they were discussing women, and when they were on their thieving adventures throughout Constantinople.

Nevertheless, Hektor decided to trust Alexander with whatever information the Emperor had given him, but the Greek-fire would be a secret that only John and he should know. The less people knew about it, the better the chance it would not fall into the wrong hands.

"Actually brother, there is. The Emperor gave me this parchment. He said it explains why he gave us these swords, and many other things he wished he could have told us."

"Well, read it."

"Alexander stop being impatient." John teased. Hektor couldn't help but laugh a little. John always teased his brother about how impatient he can be at times. Even more so than himself.

"Dear Komnenos and Amarantos family, if you're reading this it means the Ottomans have taken our precious city of Constantinople. Some of your family members are most likely out somewhere escaping from the Ottomans. Or you probably are the ones that are escaping. Whatever your situation, I have a task your two families.

First before anything else I will say this, your families weren't the only families involved in the protection of the precious cargo you are carrying. There were five others, seven in total. The other families have either died out or moved to another city or abandoned us. I cannot say, for if you wish to know more about the others, you will have to go to one of our last great allies: The Spanish Empire. I cannot tell you their names because this parchment might fall into the wrong hands

Your task is simple, divide the treasure evenly, or as evenly possible and split up. Travel to different nations across Europe. There are rumors, however, that the Spanish are planning on exploring a New World far west of the Atlantic. If this New World exists, take all the treasure there. If you wish to stay in Europe, however, there are few nations that will still protect you with their lives.

The different nations are: The Spanish Empire, The Portuguese, The British Empire, The Bulgarians, and The Russian Empire. The Pope might still protect Templars, but that will be at a last resort.

There are many people who want to see the Templars dead, but none more that the Assassin Order. They, as the name suggests, are an order of assassins whose main mission is to assassinate all Templars.

Take care of yourselves.

Signed, Emperor Constantine XI"

"That was a lot of writing." whined Alexander.

"Brother, be quiet."

"So now we know that we were headed on the right path anyways." said John.

"We don't actually have to split up right? And what was that about a New World?" asked Alexander.

"First of all, John, Alex look at the symbol on the top of the parchment, the same one that the man had. That meant he was an Assassin.

"So now we know who to avoid, who to trust and where to go. To answer Alexander's question I believe we should go separate ways as the Emperor suggested. Hektor, does it say anything about the swords?"

Hektor, John and Alexander unsheathed the swords as Hektor took out the parchment and tried to look for the information of the weapons they have been given. As soon as he found what he was looking for he began to read.

"First we have the longsword, it says that it was forged in Prussia for the French King. He used this sword when he hunted the Templars in France. Next is the saber, it was forged in Cairo, Egypt and it killed a lot of Templar officials when it was being used. Lastly, we have the Emperor's crusader sword, it originally belonged to the First Grand Master."

"Does it say why the Emperor had my family's sword?" asked John.

"Yes it says that your family was thinking about retiring from protecting the Templar treasure in Constantinople, but that the future is now up to you, John."

"Brother, thank you for that. All we need now is the history behind Grandfather's swords."

"Funny, Alexander, but we know that story well enough."

"Don't you mean we _thought_ we knew the story?"

Hektor pondered on that. Did he know the real story? Had his family been lying to him and his brother since they were children? And, indeed, what was the real history of his grandfather's swords and dagger? These were questions he didn't know. He could go back to his family's home in Constantinople, but then he remembered that his home had been burned by the Ottomans. He wished that his grandfather had been a part of the Templars, for if he was he knew he could get the answers in Spain.

"The Emperor said that the Templars' greatest allies were the Spanish right?" asked Hektor, to both his brother and his friend.

"Yes, but brother what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well think about it. If the Spanish were their greatest allies then they must have set a Sanctuary there, just in case another got destroyed."

"Yes, then let us go to Spain right away. The quicker we safeguard this _cargo_ in a vault, the quicker we can get away from all this Templar and Assassin nonsense. Besides, our families aren't really with the Templars, according to the Emperor." Said John.

"Agreed." Said both Komnenos in unison.

Hektor noticed that John said cargo instead of swords. He knew that John knew Hektor interchanged some words from the parchment. Good, John knew Hektor's intentions on not telling his brother about the Greek-fire.

"First before anything let us eat this breakfast that my wonderful brother hunted for us. John, get us some firewood will you?"

As soon as John brought some firewood, they began cooking the hares brought by Hektor. When they were finished the continued their trek to Spain. It was going to be a long time before they reached their destination. While they were walking, John said they could head directly west, and then take a ship to Italy, then another to Spain.

Near the end of the day, when the sun was still high in the sky, Alexander suggested they take a swim in a lake they found. Hektor agreed, he wanted the stain and odor of blood off himself and his clothes.

"Well I see a small cave in the distance. Alexander, John, give me your swords so I can safely hide them."

"Hurry back brother, you don't want the hares to take revenge for killing their brothers." Teased Alexander.

Along the way, Hektor took off his outer shirt to cover the sheathed swords, and then tied them with vines. As soon as he hid the swords near the end of the small cave he started to head back. All of a sudden he heard the swords fall to the end of the cave. He went back to try to get the swords, but there was a huge bolder in the way.

_Damn, they are too far behind the boulder. Well at least they're safe and hidden, I'll let Alex deal with them later._

He decided to leave the swords behind the boulder, hoping that the hares didn't try to take their revenge by stealing the swords.

As he headed back to the lake, he was removing his outer clothing. The closer he got, the more he noticed that John and Alex were not making any noise. Then he saw them floating face up on top of the lake.

"Alexander, John," he yelled," you two were supposed to take a swim not just float and relax on the water!"

But as he got closer to them he noticed that they did not react or noticed his presence. He then ran to them and found out something unexpected. They were dead. He did not know what to think, his mind was blank. He saw two bite marks on both of their necks. What kind animal could do that? He just stood in the water, crying over his last remaining family members. Alexander, the brother he wished he got along more with, and John his father's greatest friend who was like an uncle to him.

"Oh don't worry they're just sleeping, but they won't ever be waking up." Said a sinister voice behind him.

Surely the Assassins had got to them while he was away. He turned around expecting another hooded figure, but was shocked when he saw a beautiful woman with blond hair.

"My name is Rebekah."

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know, this is a _vampire_ story not an _assassin_ story. This along with maybe two other chapters in the future will be my last. Unless of course you want me to include Ezio Auditore in future chapters. Review and share your thoughts please.

I have posted a poll on my profile asking which nations do you want to send Hektor to, like **right before** he meets Katherine. As in he is living here, then tomorrow he heads over there where Katherine is and they meet...and stuff.

_Thanks to my first two reviewers: katers17 and Worldwind21...funny...very funny, Hektor is 17 and Alexander in 21. Should I make John 38 then?lol._


	3. Chapter 3

This story follows Hektor Komnenos, Katherine's best friend from when Klaus wanted to sacrifice her. First he escaped the sacking of Constantinople with some very important cargo, then he befriends Katherine and she abandons him, then he steals the hearts of two famous Boleyn sisters, and at last he catches Katherine in modern times. AU. Katherine/OC/two kinda OC sisters.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Vampire Diaries, except Hektor and Alexander Komnenos, and John Amarantos. I also do not own the Assassin's Creed characters, any reference to them or anything that has to do with them.

* * *

**Chapter 3: First blood**

"Oh don't worry, they're just sleeping, but they won't ever be waking up." Said a sinister voice behind him.

Surely the Assassins had got to them while he was away. He turned around expecting another hooded figure, but was shocked when he saw a beautiful woman with blond hair.

"My name is Rebekah."

"What did you do? Did you kill them?" Hektor asked.

"Well that is the question isn't it?"

Hektor decided to not tell her anything about the Assassins or Templars. She, according to Hektor, did not fit the description of an assassin.

"Before I kill you, what is your name?" she asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm asking."

"Good luck to you then, I'll hopefully not be seeing you later." Hektor said as he started heading back to the cave. He was thinking about killing her somehow with one of the swords. All of a sudden she appeared in front of him.

"How did you do that?" he said, "What sorcery is this?"

"Oh I'm not a witch, I'm something much worse." She coldly responded.

"What could be worse that a witch?" he asked nervously. The way she appeared scared Hektor a little. What is worse is that he believed her when she said that she was no witch.

"A vampire." She said calmly.

A vampire…not in a thousand years did he think vampires were real, but then again he just learned about the secret world of Assassins vs. Templars. He started to run back to the water, for he foolishly thought that he could somehow escape.

"You never learn do you?" she asked as she reappeared in front of him. "Listen, I'll give you a choice, but only because I'm bored."

"What do you want?" Hektor asked as calmly as possible.

"I see something in you, I see great potential. I'm going to give you a chance to walk away…undead, so to speak. I want to turn you into a vampire like me. If you refuse, I'll kill you. So what say you?" she asked.

He pondered on the thought. He instantly knew he had to say yes, for he had to protect the swords and greek-fire. To say no would be a choice beyond foolish. It pained him that he would soon have to turn into a most evil creature, but the safety of the cargo depended on him now that Alexander and John were dead.

On the positive side of things, he could now arrive in Spain in a shorter amount of time than before.

"I'll take your offer, turn me into a vampire." Hektor told the blond-haired woman.

"Smart choice, but let me warn you, you will be my first vampire I sire. My older brother told me how the transition works, for your sake, let us hope I didn't forget."

"So you are saying that there is a chance that you don't know how to turn me?"

"Yes." She bluntly responded, "Now if I remember, I was told to first give you my blood."

Rebekah looked confused for a second, as she wasn't sure how to do it. After a few seconds she bit into her wrist and shoved it into Hektor's lips.

"Drink." She demanded.

Hektor drank her blood, and he strangely liked the taste. After a while she stopped and just stood there looking at him. After a while he noticed why she was looking at him. His scars, bruises and cuts were starting to fade away.

"Now, I must say, that is impressive."

"You have never given a human your blood?" Hektor asked her.

"No, but how am I supposed to turn you if my blood heals you?" she angrily asked herself.

_The woman has a temper, I must keep that in mind_.

"I remember what I must do now."

"What is that?" he asked.

"Kill you."

Hektor stood there for a while until what she said really sunk in. She was never going to let him live…or unlive, or whatever. He started running; he really hoped that she was not serious about killing him if he refused. Hektor, however, only managed to turn around as his vision went black all of a sudden.

In what seemed like a second later, Hektor gasped for air as if he had swam to the deepest part of the seas. His vision returned to him as well, and everything seemed clearer. All five of his human senses were magnified it seemed. There was, however, a burning sensation in his throat as he looked towards the bodies of John and Alexander.

Something was calling to him. He did not know what it was, but it smelled delicious, it felt delicious…it was his everything. Then the voice of the blond-haired woman snapped him out of it.

"You never told me your name, and that's not fair because I told you mine." She said in a playful manner. He thought it was a bit off, though, seeing as she clearly snapped his neck not two seconds ago.

He turned his head around to face her.

"Hektor…its Hektor Komnenos." he said in an almost apologetic way. "And why do you sound nice all of a sudden?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're a vampire now, like me…well not exactly really."

"What do you mean not exactly?" Hektor asked Rebekah.

"You have to feed to become a vampire, which is the last step. You are in transition."

"I thought you were not so sure about the way to become a vampire?" he asked her confusingly.

"Oh I was, but you were dead for a full day so I had a good amount of time to remember what my brother taught me."

The fact that she said that he was dead for a full day caused him to forget the fact that she said twice now said she had a brother, and he had not yet asked her about him.

"Dead for a…what? Why that long?"

"The first one always takes that long." She said, "Now go and feed before you die for good this time."

As much as it pained Hektor, he began to feed on John and Alexander. Everything felt right as soon as he began drinking the blood, however. Everything felt in place, then all of a sudden he realized he was feeding on his own brother and immediately stopped. He felt the demon in him wanting more blood, but the fact that the body was his own flesh and blood made him stop.

"Hektor, come…I will show you how to do it the right way." Rebekah said as she stretched out her hand towards Hektor.

"Am I doing something wrong?" he asked as he went towards the woman.

"You are doing everything wrong, but do not worry I will show you everything you need to know."

The two vampires ran together towards the closest town or village. It was a relief to Hektor when Rebekah headed west instead of east. He wanted to avoid Constantinople like it was the plague.

The thing he liked about being a vampire at the moment was the way the wind felt in his face as he ran. The feeling was like nothing else…well nothing except sexual intercourse, but he was sure that was the last thing in Rebekah's mind. As they ran together he could not help but notice her attractive features more and more.

"Rebekah?" he asked, "There is no easy way to ask this, but...why…"

"Why do you feel like mating with me?" she asked in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"Umm…yes. How did know?"

"When we turn into vampires, all of our emotions, ideals, values, and everything else we felt as a human gets magnified. One thing that all new vampires get, though, is a strong desire to have sexual intercourse. And I know because I was noticing how you were looking at me the whole time we were running."

"You talk about it like it is something so…natural?" Hektor asked, not sure what to feel at the moment.

"When you have lived for 400 years like me, it is. Tell me, when is the last time you have had sexual contact with a woman?"

"A year, but I have never wanted it as bad as I do know. Is that normal?"

"Well, for you it is perfectly normal…for me…" she said in a seductive way as she neared him, "for me it is something completely different."

"Are you saying that you want to-"he started, but was interrupted as Rebekah planted her lips on his.

The next what seemed like more than a good few moment went by quick for Hektor. Then again they both moved at superhuman speed, so that is probably the reason. As he continued thrusting inside of her while on top Rebekah asked,

"So, compared to human intercourse, this is?"

"Beyond wonderful." He finished her thoughts.

The way she took control of his body when she was on top was indeed beyond wonderful. He had never experienced sexual intercourse like this before, and he had his vampiric stamina to thank for. He loved the way she rubbed against him.

Rebekah all of a sudden noticed the sun beginning to rise.

"Hektor, the sun! It rises, we must stop."

"What are you talking about?"

"The sun burns us Hektor."

He surely thought it was a myth, the sun burning vampires, but then again he _was_ a vampire.

"Rebekah we must find shelter, the cave by the lake is not that far away, we can still get there before the sun."

The two ran for their lives towards the cave. Hektor ignored the casual human scent, nothing mattered right now than his survival. When they got there Hektor began looking for potential hiding spots.

"Rebekah, is there any other important vampiric powers that might save us right now?"

"Well there is superhuman strength-"

"Perfect! Thank you." He said as he moved the boulder from the other day.

He was arranging the boulder when all of a sudden Rebekah asked,

"Hektor, where is the younger male that was floating on the lake?"

"My brother is gone?" He said as he stepped into the sun. His arm felt like somebody was burning his skin and peeling it off at the same time. It was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. He quickly ran behind the shelter of the boulder.

"You never told me you had a brother." She stated.

"Well you never told me you had one either, you always just mentioned it."

"That was different…now listen closely Hektor. I'm going to tell you the following only because I like you…_maybe too much_…I can't burn in the sun. I have this special stone called lapis lazuli, you might want to get one and…enchant it if you will…do not come in contact with a herb called vervain, it is toxic to us, do not play with wooden sticks, one stab to the heart and you are no more, and last but certainly not least, if you tire or sucking bodies dry, look deeply into their eyes and compel them, but make sure to really mean it. I'm bored. I'll see you in a century or two." She said as she ran off.

"Rebekah! Rebe-…" he tried to finish but gave up. It was no use she was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Due to popular demand, more like one vote, lol. Hektor will travel to the New World. Stay tuned...I have big plans for him in the New World.


	4. Chapter 4

This story follows Hektor Komnenos, Katherine's best friend from when Klaus wanted to sacrifice her. First he escaped the sacking of Constantinople with some very important cargo, then he befriends Katherine and she abandons him, then he steals the hearts of two famous Boleyn sisters, and at last he catches Katherine in modern times. AU. Katherine/OC/two kinda OC sisters.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Vampire Diaries, except Hektor and Alexander Komnenos, and John Amarantos. I also do not own the Assassin's Creed characters, any reference to them or anything that has to do with them.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sun and revelations**

"I'm bored. I'll see you in a century or two." She said as she ran off.

"Rebekah! Rebe-…" he tried to finish but gave up. It was no use she was gone.

He wanted to catch Rebekah, but the sun was preventing him.

"I wonder if the sun really does burn." He said as he put his hand out. The sun seared him, and he slumped down to the ground.

He was about to go to sleep, but remembered that he hid the swords where he was. As he was searching for them, he saw that they were in a bit deeper into the cave. He counted all of the swords and also found his Greek-fire recipe. With that safely beside him, he slept until the sun went down.

As soon as the sun went down he dragged John's body from the top of the lake and buried him. As Hektor buried John, He kept looking toward the lake for any sign of his brother's missing body. Once he buried his friend's body, he decided that he had no time to think about his brother's missing body with the special cargo that needed a safe place to store.

_Run._

_Run and keep on running._

_I will run until I find a safe place to hide this precious cargo I am carrying._

He was not going to stop until he arrived to Spain.

_Oh how I wish John was here to help._

He decided to take a merchant ship to Italy, and from there to Spain.

He ran west until he arrived to the Greek port city Amfilochia. He was walking the streets when the delicious smell of blood took over everything else he was feeling at the moment. He approached a young woman by an alleyway and asked her in Greek, "Excuse me Miss, why are you out here by yourself at this time?"

"My father died, I just came out to escape the terrible mood that surrounds my home."

She continued talking, but Hektor wasn't paying much attention, the blood called him. He remembered that Rebekah said to look at them in their eyes and say what you want with meaning. He was sure that she meant that vampires can mind control humans. He now knew why she told him that. She didn't want him to be a soulless monster by draining bodies nonstop.

He appeared in front of the young lady, looked into her eyes and told her with meaning, "You will be quiet and lay down, and you will tell no one you saw me."

As she repeated what he said and laid down, he was shocked that it worked. He was happy that he knew how to mind control correctly, but surprised nonetheless. As he drank, he tried to think how to make himself stop from draining the body, but bloodlust was slowly making its way into his consciousness. He thought of his dead brother and friend and instantly stopped.

He stood up and had a revelation, his brother was not dead. His body was not floating on the lake, but John's was, strange.

_Where is my brother?_

He looked down and checked that the woman was not dead and left her there. He walked along the roads of the small port-city pondering on the thought that his brother might be a vampire.

Just then, he thought he saw a figure that was dressed like his brother by the dry-dock. He appeared behind the figure and forced him to turn around.

"Alex, I-" He started.

"Yeah what do you want you cunt?" the man said. Apparently the man was a beggar that looked like his brother.

Just by luck, he saw a merchant ship just about to set sail. He got on the ship and asked the first sailor he saw, "Pardon me, who owns this ship?"

"I do, Captain Jack Marrow, what do you want eh?" said the Captain.

"I am your new crew member," Hektor told him, "and you hired me to be your bodyguard because you fear there may be a traitor in the midst. In a few moments you will go strait to your cabin."

He, himself appeared in the captain's quarters in a few short moments. He was sure if he was human, it would have taken a long time to find the place.

When the Captain arrived to his cabin, Hektor made sure to mind control him into never telling a soul of the existence of his special cargo and to not let anyone in his cabin but Hektor.

The three days while on sea he would sleep out in the Captain's quarters. He compelled every sailor, including the Captain, to believe it was normal for personal bodyguards to sleep in the day in order to guard during the night. He fed on different a human every night to not raise suspicion as quickly.

The Captain was going to land in Italy, but Hektor made him continue, along with his crew, onto Spain. While out at sea, Hektor practiced drinking without killing his blood, supply. During his time out at sea, he did not kill a single body.

The days started to get repetitive and boring, until the Captain called all of his men to a meeting one night.

"So men, there have been rumors that a man traveled west on the Great Ocean and found a New World. There has been talk among some merchant ship captains to attempt to start trade in this rich New World. This will be my last voyage with all of you. If you wish to join me you are welcome, if not you are free to leave once we arrive in Spain."

When the Captain talked about leaving for the New World, his mind went back to what the Emperor told him about going to the new world to hide the cargo.

"Captain, when will you depart for this new world?" Hektor asked.

"I will depart one month after our arrival to Spain. Do you wish to join?"

"Yes, Captain." He responded

When the meeting was over he started wondering where the Templars might be in Spain.

A week later the ship and the crew arrived in Barcelona, Spain.

His first thought of the location of the Templars was somewhere near or at the Cathedral of Spain. He started heading towards the cathedral, but he saw a mother, father their son walking merrily in the streets of the city. His mind immediately went to his own parents. He thought how brutally they were massacred for no reason whatsoever by the Ottomans.

What had happened to their bodies? Where they given a proper burial? Had his home been burned down? Those were questions he could not answer.

He saw the happiness in the family in front of him. Instead of feeling happy from seeing a nice family out in a leisurely stroll, he saw pain because he knew he would never have that again. He felt anger towards the family because they were so happy, while he skulked in a cloud of sadness.

It was too much for him, the death of John, the disappearance of his brother's dead body, and the memory of his parents in a pool of blood came crashing on him. He killed the three people in front of him in the blink of an eye. He initially was not going to drink their blood, but the blood called to him so he drank all of the three bodies dry.

He needed something…or someone to keep his mind at bay.

He heard a gasp behind him. He turned around and saw that there was a young lady that he didn't previously hear. He appeared in front of her and told her," You will not remember anything you saw tonight, and you will never remember me."

As she was repeating what Hektor had said, he interrupted her and said, "You will offer yourself to me and invite me to your home."

The last part he thought of at the spot. In truth, the sun was coming out and he had no place to stay so it was convenient.

As she led him to her house, he hoped she wasn't married of living with her parents, for he would have to kill and waste time from sleeping.

"Here is my home." She said.

Hektor started heading inside the house, but was stopped by what seemed like an invisible wall. He could not walk past the front door.

A few moments later she said, "Please come in."

He hesitantly stepped inside and was pleased when he encountered no other living human but the young woman.

As he made himself comfortable, he realized that he was craving sexual intercourse more so than blood at the moment.

"You will let me make love to you because that is what you desire most dearly," he told her, "and you will not stop until I tell you to."

"I desire to make love to you and I will not stop until you tell me to." the woman repeated.

A few seconds later they were making love on her bed. Every so often, his mind would go back to Rebekah and how she left him. Just then he realized that Rebekah had killed John, and possibly had turned Alexander into a vampire. The anger enveloped him and he bit down hard into the woman's neck and started drinking her blood.

"Oh my, your eyes!" He heard her say.

"You can stop now. Sleep." He ordered her through his mind control.

He laid down on her bed and slept to waited for the day to set. In what seemed like moments, which actually was about a day, he was abruptly awoken by the burn of the sun.

"Awake now vampire?" he heard the woman say as he hid and beard his fangs at her.

"What? You? How do you know this?" he asked the woman.

"Well I have heard stories of vampires and how they like to abduct women at night. I remembered your eyes and saw bite marks on my neck and I knew." She responded.

"That still does not explain why you are here and not out exposing me."

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Cassandra de Leon and I am a witch." She said.

"So witches do exist." Hektor said.

"That is what I said when I found out you were a vampire." Cassandra replied.

"Cassandra, do you know any magical properties of stones? Namely one called Lapis Lazulli."

"Yes, I actually have one last stone. I also know all of its magical properties, but why should I tell you?"

"Because I haven't killed you." Hektor said bluntly. "And I know you desire me and can't stop thinking about me."

"Well I won't lie vampire, the day before was the most fun I have had in while, and I am grateful you have not killed me, so I will help you."

"Great."

"I believe the property of Lapis Lazuli you seek is the power it has over the sun. It can protect you against it."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, I have two jobs now that takes a lot of my time. I also have started another FanFic. This new one is from twilight. I posted the first chapter last week instead of this one, I know sorry. Will try to not do that again. The other Fic is about Bella's older sister Mary, who is actually from the revolutionary war. Check it out. Remember to review, review, review. Oh and leave your thoughts too, lol.


End file.
